This invention is directed to a basket for holding vegetation in a hydroponic system, and more particularly, a basket having structure for better anchoring and positioning of the vegetation within the basket within the hydroponic system.
Hydroponic systems are known in the art, by way of example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,268. Generally, hydroponic systems include tubing that are sealingly attached together to define a container which conveys liquids therethrough. At least a portion of the container includes a plurality of openings. Water carrying nutrients is pumped through the container. A plurality of baskets are disposed within each opening to extend into or just above the water traveling within the tubing.
The prior art system has been satisfactory, however it suffers from the disadvantage, that the baskets have a cylindrical sidewall with holes therein to allow access to vegetation within the basket by the nutrients. The baskets have a floor which may also have openings therein. The top has an opening for receiving vegetation therein and a lip is formed around the opening. The lip is sized to be bigger than the opening so that when a basket is inserted within the opening of the container, the lip rests upon the container. However, the lip extends at a right angle from the basket, and because the tubing is curved, only a portion of the lip contacts the tubing and the lip does not fully rest on the tubing. Therefore, the basket is not sufficiently anchored within the tubing, and as a result, the basket becomes jostled as it comes in contact with the fluid traveling through the system; and become dislodged as the plant grows, or can even be blown by the wind. This can result in less than required contact between the vegetation and the nutrients, and even the moving of the basket out of the opening. This limits plant height and longevity.
In the prior art, in order to overcome this deficiency, sophisticated construction has been developed. By way of example, basket brackets may be installed within the tubing to position and stabilize the basket. However, this requires extra pieces, alignment of those pieces, and access to those pieces for attachment and maintenance.
Accordingly, a basket which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art is desired.